O Pecado do Coronel Bastardo
by Madame Rond de Jambe
Summary: Quando todos tem como maior preocupação fugir de Scar, Ed conhece um outro lado do Coronel Mustang, e acrescenta um novo pecado à sua lista de culpas. No entanto, não consegue se arrepender disso.


Se um dia Ed já esteve apaixonado por outro alguém, certamente já esqueceu. Não que isso represente sua mudança como um todo: em sua essência ele continua o mesmo. Seus objetivos e sonhos, no entanto, confundem-se com um presente de pura satisfação.

Talvez tenha sido egoísta em não dividir com mais ninguém esse sentimento de plenitude. Ele próprio sente-se culpado: nos últimos anos seu irmão depositara nele todas as suas esperanças. Sua felicidade estava nas mãos do amado niichan, que não propriamente o traiu, mas o colocou em segundo plano.

Estivera convicto de que sua felicidade estaria unicamente no bem-estar do irmão, de que não precisava de mais ninguém, e mais ainda: que isso jamais mudaria. Enganou-se.

De repente, viu um vazio que nem percebera em todo esse tempo que existia, doloroso e angustiante ser preenchido. Perdeu-se, por fim, nos braços carinhosos de Roy Mustang.

Este também jamais o olhara sem enxergar o chibi- hagaren no. Aquela criança em nada lhe atraia, excetuado pela admirável obstinação. Fora isso, ele era nada mais que um subordinado de quem gostava de tirar sarro.

Mas, em algum ponto desse relacionamento sem maiores perspectivas de imediato, Mustang deixou de ser o coronel bastardo, e Edward, o chibi-hagaren no. E, fosse um capricho do destino, ou mesmo a inevitabilidade do encontro de dois amantes, findaram-se juntos, protegendo um ao outro, na casa do coronel. Os demais, em diversos pontos da cidade central, cuidavam de suas vidas, literalmente falando. Com Scar a solta, não era muito prudente andar fardado por ai, principalmente agora que o ishibaliano com o rosto marcado em X não restringia mais os assassinatos aos alquimistas federais.

Edward julgava-se um mau irmão por permitir que Alfonse estivesse sob a tutela do major Armstrong e da general de divisão Ollivie Armstrong, cujo endereço era conhecido por muitos na cidade. Em quanto isso, hospedara-se na pouco conhecida casa do coronel Mustang.

Não era uma mansão, como a da família Armstrong. Porem era grande e espaçosa, um pouco até demais para um homem solteiro. Roy contou-lhe que comprou a casa antes da guerra, e que a dividiu com o tenente-coronel Huges, quando ele ainda não havia se casado com Gracia. Seus olhos, escuros e profundos, perdiam-se em saudade ao falar do amado amigo.

Não demorou muito, Mustang percebeu a inquietude do pequeno alquimista. Não se contendo, perguntou-lhe o que lhe afligia, com toda a delicadeza possível. E obteve resultado.

"Preocupo-me com meu irmão", confessou. Talvez fosse por que estivesse precisando desabafar, ou por que vira no coronel uma pessoa confiável, o certo é que acabou contando a ele o que tanto o incomodava.

Para a sua surpresa, o coronel nem se moveu: ficou apenas escutando-o, em silêncio. Ele sentira que o garoto precisava compartilhar aquilo com alguém, e não fez nenhum tipo de piada.

Não pôde, porém, deixar de notar que Ed, sentado no largo sofá da sala, parecia ainda menor. E, expondo sua fraqueza daquela forma, ele parecia ainda mais delicado. Muito contribuíam, também, os cabelos compridos, as feições juvenis e os músculos pouco desenvolvidos. Parecia crueldade deixar que aquele menino carregasse os fardos tão pesados nas costas desde a idade em que outros meninos só se preocupavam em aprender as frações.

Se fosse para descrevê-lo com uma única palavra, Roy escolheria vulnerável. Com o coração aberto e as feridas expostas, o jovem herói revelava ser nada mais que uma criança.

Não se contendo, aproximou-se de Edward e, sem hesitar, beijou-o. Não ligava para o que o menino fizesse depois, embora pudesse imaginar o quão doloroso fosse o impacto do automail em seu rosto.

Embaixo dele, Ed encontrava-se sem ação. Enquanto aguardava o soco que viria a arrancar-lhe um dente ou dois, Mustang deliciava-se com os lábios puros do rapaz. A lua era a única testemunha do seu crime: amar!

Arfante, Edward empurrou Roy, trêmulo. Seus olhos piscavam atônitos, para o homem a sua frente, que sorria sedutoramente; ele o via, no entanto não podia crer. Acima de tudo: não sabia o que fazer.

Ao contrario dele, Roy sabia exatamente o que queria: Edward. Abraçou-o com força, como se ignorasse que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço ao mesmo tempo, e ele, alquimista, não ignorava. Teimava, no entanto, com a terrível mãe-natureza. "Criaste um menino assim, tão doce? Desejas enlouquecer-me? Pois agora, assista!", ele pensava, enquanto puxava o rosto corado do garoto para mais perto do seu a fim de sentir novamente o néctar destilado pela língua quente, que pouco se movia na dele, como se estivesse prestes a ceder.

E cedeu.

Lutou enquanto pode contra o poder hipnótico e luxuriante dos lábios dele, mas por fim acabou perdendo. E, admitindo a derrota, deixou-se levar pelo calor fugaz da paixão. Certo ou errado pareciam conceitos distantes. Para ambos.

Seu único protesto foi quando o coronel tentou tirar sua blusa. Não que ele não quisesse. Queria. Apenas era um reflexo, um resquício de sensatez. Esta, porém, pediu a benção e saiu tão logo Mustang começou a provocá-lo com as mãos atrevidas em sua pele. Levou consigo a blusa de Edward, que se perdeu novamente nos lábios inebriantes a sua frente.

Não sentiu Roy puxar a liga do seu cabelo e desfazer sua trança. Tampouco notou quando foi suspenso no ar pelo homem que um dia fora o coronel bastardo. Há quanto tempo? Décadas?

Só percebeu o impacto macio da cama embaixo eles. Seus sentidos, porém, se concentravam nos lábios quentes e úmidos em seu pescoço. Hora beijando, hora mordendo Ed, Roy sabia exatamente onde tocá-lo para levar o jovem à loucura. Pouco a pouco o tratamento surtiu efeito: ele não mais precisava procurar pelos lábios do pequeno. Voluntariamente eles já vinham de encontro aos seus, urgentes e ansiosos.

Naquela brincadeira, a vergonha se misturava ao desejo, enquanto a sensatez sequer mandava lembranças. Os primeiros gemidos escapavam de sua garganta, completamente intoxicada com o sabor de Roy, ele não sabia o que seria dele daí para frente, embora as intenções de Roy estivessem bem claras.

Por um momento chegou a procurar forças dentro de si para acabar logo com aquela palhaçada. Sucumbiu, porém, ao sentir os atrevidos toques prosseguirem. Roy o empurrou na cama, decidido a ir até o fim. Ed arfava embaixo dele, completamente corado, enquanto Roy tirava suas calças vagarosamente, aproveitando para sentir a pele macia e pálida de suas pernas juvenis.

Subjugado pelo desejo, Ed permitiu as caricias atrevidas, sem deixar de pensar no quanto aquilo o fazia sentir-se bem. Mustang já jogara tudo para o ar, mas Ed ainda se sentia culpado. Ele apenas desejava ficar com Roy. Queria sentir seu corpo colado ao dele, queria a sensação da sua língua na dele. Enquanto estivesse nos braços daquele coronel bastardo, estaria feliz. Agora que provara dos seus lábios quais a uma droga, viciara-se e não podia imaginar para si um futuro sem tê-los.

Presente, passado e futuro eram nada mais que um borrão em sua mente. Parte dele mandava tentar novamente conseguir forças, manter os objetivos que o haviam motivado nos últimos anos a seguir em frente. Entretanto não conseguia, sequer _queria_ parar.

Quando Mustang deu por si, um trêmulo par de mãos apossara-se de seu pescoço, numa fraca tentativa de tirar seu uniforme. "Achei que ele jamais faria isso", pensou enquanto ajudava-o a encontrar os botões de sua roupa. Segundos depois já voltara a beijar a boca do pequeno, ainda mais ardentemente. Suas mãos prenderam os delicados pulsos dele, cuja respiração era musica para seus ouvidos. Depois, seus dedos deslizaram pelas palmas das mãos dele, até se entrelaçarem com os dedos do garoto.

Surpreso, Ed constatou que estava sendo movimentado. Cuidadosamente, Mustang o colocou de quatro sobre a cama, com as mãos mantendo suas pernas afastadas. O garoto assustou-se embaixo dele. Virou o rosto o máximo que pode para vê-lo melhor, perguntou-lhe o que estava fazendo, com os olhos a beira das lágrimas. No entanto, com as mãos acariciando suas coxas daquela maneira, eram óbvias as intenções de Roy.

Notando a expressão assustada do garoto, Roy curvou-se sobre ele e estalou os lábios em seu rosto, prometendo-lhe não lhe fazer mal. E sem esperar seu consentimento, adentrou-lhe impetuosamente, sem nenhuma preparação. Ed arfou, mas aceitou-o sem resistir.

Sem conseguir conter-se, Edward soltou um longo suspiro, em puro deleite. Enquanto isso, Roy encontrava cada vez mais prazer naquela carne imaculada.

O garoto manifestou certo desconforto no inicio, mas não queria estar em outro lugar naquele momento. Depois de muito suportar, desabou no colchão, com a respiração inconstante. Não saberia dizer ao certo se sentira dor: a única coisa da qual se lembrava era da sensação do corpo de Roy colado ao seu.

O seme continuou, então, com a exploração do corpo já não mais tão intocado de Ed, descobrindo-o e deflorando-o ainda mais, se é que ainda era possível. Percebeu, então, que o menino já conseguia respirar mais normalmente, e resolveu brincar um pouco mais.

Edward corou novamente ao sentir as mãos quentes de Roy entre suas pernas. Este sorria maliciosamente, perguntando-lhe se gostava. A resposta foi um longo gemido de prazer, sendo recebido como um convite para prosseguir. Mustang encostou levemente os lábios na região, tirando-os logo em seguida. Ele continuou, enlouquecendo o menino aos poucos até que implorasse que Roy fosse até o fim.

Bem mais tarde os corpos completamente suados deles se separaram. Edward, extenuado, pouco a pouco tomava consciência do que tinham feito. Como poderia encarar Alfonse e os outros daí pra frente?

Em contraste com isso, Mustang fora até a cozinha e voltara com um copo de uísque para ele e um de suco para Ed. Este, quando foi recebê-lo, tinha as mãos trêmulas, e Roy não deixou de notar isso. No entanto, por mais que desejasse, não conseguia se arrepender do que havia feito. Ainda assim, só estaria feliz se o pequeno também estivesse.

Mas para Ed, a melhor palavra para descrever o que sentia seria plenitude. Podia ficar assim, com Roy, por toda a eternidade. Queria isso, e seu desejo egoísta superava todos os outros existentes. Por isso, Ed sentia-se culpado. "o que devo fazer?", perguntou, por fim. "deves ficar comigo", disse Mustang, calando-o com um doce beijo de boa noite.

Criado por Jujuh³

Moderado por Tatifb


End file.
